quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Element
Black Magic consists of four main elements: Poison Element This element deals with using Poison as magic. Unlike other Elements, one needs to study poison extensively in addition to magic cultivation in order to understand the Element. The poison element, however, plays a prominent role in medicine, as poison magic is the only magic that deals with physical ailments and diseases. As such, it is common for poisons to be dealt with the use of other poisons created by mages of this element. When mages of this element reach high-tier they can decide on how they wish to use their poison magic. Some mages have been shown to create positive poisons, poisons that aid the wielder of the element in 1 way or another. Other mages can create poisonous creatures to do their bidding. Known Poison Magic: Novice Tier Magic: * Unknown Level: Breath (creates a cloud of poisonous gas) * Unknown Level: Refinement (allows one to manipulate poisons) * Unknown Level: Poison Fangs (creates 2 fangs that can poison 1 or 2 targets) Mid Tier Magic: Poison Pit * Unknown Level: Devouring Wasps (a swarm of wasps is created that inject poison into a single target) * Unknown Level: Revenge Fly (a poisonous fly automatically flies towards a target that injures the mage that cast this) High Tier Magic: Mutation Poison * Unknown Level: Poison Armor (allows a mage to turn into something like the hulk) Shadow Element This Element allows the user to travel between the mortal world and darkness. As stated this Element and Curse Element used to be banned magic due to lack of understanding in the past. At present, most Shadow Mages need to make deals with Gods of Darkness to gain special effects in their shadow element. Known Shadow Magic Novice Magic: Shadow Evade * Level 1 Shadow Evade: Traverse (allows a mage to teleport between 2 nearby shadows) * Level 2 Shadow Evade: Fading (allows a mage to hide inside a shadow) * Level 3 Shadow Evade: Flight (turns the mage into a shadow that can freely move) * Level 4 Shadow Evade: Fake Shadow (provides the same effect as above, but also creates a decoy shadow to distract the enemy) * Level 5 Shadow Evade: Shadow puppet (same effect as above, but creates a dummy with the same magical signature as that of the mage instead of a decoy) * Level 6 Shadow Evade: 4 Ghosts (same as above, but makes the mage look like a dummy and creates 2 additional dummies that move the same way the mage does) Mid-Tier Magic: Shadow Nails * Level 1 Shadow Nails: Imprison (creates a shadow nail that can be thrown at the target's shadow, will freeze the target in mid air (depending on the strength/energy of the target)) * Level 2 Shadow Nails: Gemini (creates 2 nails that can be used independently, hitting a target with a second nail will freeze their minds in addition to their bodies (depending on the target's strength)) * Level 3 Shadow Nails: Thorns (creates 3 nails, hitting a target with a third nail causes a certain amount of soul damage) * Level 4 Shadow Nails: Shadow Star Array (creates 6 nails, for a target hit with a nail after the third will only incur the same amount of soul damage per nail as the third) * Level 5 Shadow Nails: Confining Shadow Array (not revealed) High-Tier Magic: Night Dominance * Level 1 Night Dominance: Night dominion (creates a dome of pure darkness that weakens other elements and strengthens dark elements) * Level 2 Night Dominance: Dark Demon Lake (in addition to the above, demon like claws appear out of the ground to attack targets above them) * Level 3 Night Dominance: ? * Level 4 Night Dominance: ? Unique Super-Tier Magic: Shadowy Execution Ground This is a unique Shadow Magic granted to Mo Fan thanks to the added special effects he painstakingly obtained as a reward through terrible battles that nearly killed him at every turn in an unceremonious manner like his massive arsenal of magic are nothing. * Level ?? Summon Great Monarch/Supreme Monarch level beings from Shadow Realm. Undetected sneak attackers who can toy with a Super Tier Level 3 and potentially 50% Forbidden Curse Mages like they are babies before killing them. These are said to be top lieutenants of the Emperor of Shadow Realm. * Level ??: Mass Guillotine Execution: This is not even Super Tier magic but the spell can conjure a mass execution grounds of shadows to kill many enemies. This has been observed to be able to execute even Monarchs. The only catch is Mo Fan has to make sure all the foes he wants to kill are in the area of effect. Once caught in the area of effect, creatures will be executed without mercy regardless of strength. It has been observed to be able to kill Monarchs and Great Monarchs * Level ??: Shadow Ink. Undead Element Undead Element or Necromancy is one of the three Elements that summons things to help them fight. The other two being Summon and Plant. Like Summon Element, a Necromancer needs to commit a lot of resources into his Summons to strengthen them for his summoned creature to keep up to standard. The only advantage an Undead has over Summon Element is that even after defeated as long as there is a corpse to retrieve there will be a very high chance for the Necromancer to restore his Undead creature and make it even stronger base on the lessons they've learned from the defeat! In addition, Undead Element is not all about Summoning Undead either. Novice-Tier Magic: Bones * Level 1 Bone Shield (creates a small wall of bones) * Level 2 Bone Spikes (many spike like bones spring out of the ground) * Level 3 Bone Spear (a bone spear is formed that the mage can throw) Mid-Tier Magic: Summon Undead (a mage can control the souls of the deceased and put them into bodies to create undead, which they can perfectly control no differently from summoning creatures from the summoning elements and are capable of storing them in their own summoning space) * Level 1~3 ??? Curse Element For the longest time, this Element was placed as a forbidden or banned magic (Not to be confused with Forbidden Curse) mainly because of how evil this magic can be. Curse Element often causes direct damage to a person's soul. Without control, this Element can cause irreparable damage to its victims that persist through death and possibly all eternity. As result laws are stricter on the use of Curse Magic, especially when used against a person. For example, if a Curse Mage were even seen by witness to use Curse in a way that can destroy a person's soul, they can be arrested and sentenced to death without question or if a person killed the Curse Element Mage in cold blood but with enough evidence showing that the Curse Mage was using Curse magic in ways that it can destroy a person's soul, the killer can be released without facing any punishment at all. The reason for this is that there is no known defense against magic that attacks the soul directly. Unlike other elements, the mages of this element must provide magic stamina continuously to their curses while they are active, even if they have a target but aren't doing any damage to the soul. If the mages lose their concentration while a curse is in effect, the magic will be canceled out immediately. The power of the curses released by this element is, like mind and void, dependent on the Spiritual Attainment level of the mage. Mid Tier Curse Magic * Unknown level: Black Widow's Trap (all those in the target area are bound by a spider's web and then a spider appears, which damages the soul of those it bites. High Tier Curse Magic * Level 1: Haze of Fear (shows the target visions of their worst possible nightmares) * Level 2: Four Horses and Corpses (4 horsemen attach ropes to a target's soul and then try to quarter said soul) * Level 3: Hateful Ghost's vengeance (creates a ghost to attack a target's soul, but if the spell were to be interrupted by an outside source, another ghost would automatically be summoned and the interference would be the target) Category:Elements Category:High-Tier Elements